The Picnic
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: The team goes on a fall dayshift picnic! Emily starts some chaos, as usual. 7th story in the Littlest CSI series! Read and Review!


The team goes on a picnic! How fun! I really enjoyed writing this one!

Disclaimer: CSI: Miami isn't mine...Emily Taylor is!

Alright, Let's do this!

Emily smiled as she got ready. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in September and a dayshift picnic had been scheduled. Nearly everyone had the day off, and the swing shift had taken over the Lab for the day.

Emily pulled on her tennis shoes and drove to the park in her Hummer, looking forward to the day.

She arrived about 15 minutes later, and parked the Hummer next to a pavilion. She got out and looked around.

Long rows of tables under the pavilion had been covered in disposable tablecloths. Stacks of plates and cups were at one end of the tables. She looked over at the grills, where she could see Horatio and some of the Lab Techs had the food well in hand.

A Volleyball net had been set up. She could see Calleigh, Valera, and Ryan's girlfriend Genevieve, playing volleyball with some of the other dayshift techs. Ryan, Eric, Dan, and some other guys were playing Soccer, not too far away. Others were standing around and talking. She saw a few people flying kites.

She smiled and jogged over to the Soccer field. Time to give the boys a surprise.

Ryan never saw it coming. One minute he had the ball and the next it was gone. He looked up to see Emily run by, laughing as she dribbled the ball towards the other end of the field. She outran Eric and scored.

"Think faster next time, Wolfe!" She called as she ran back, slapping high-fives with the team she had just joined.

Ryan looked over at Eric.

"How could you let that go in? You're five times her size!"

Eric just shrugged, laughing. Ryan rolled his eyes and prepared for kick-off.

Emily faced him on the other side of the circle. She looked him square in the eye as he approached the ball. She tilted her chin up, sending him a silent challenge. He nodded, accepting.

By now the volleyball game had stopped and people were gathering around the soccer field, watching the game.

The whistle blew. Ryan touched the ball forward, then turned and passed it back to Dan Cooper, who kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball flew through the air.

Emily had been expecting this strategy since she had seen DC line himself up just behind Ryan. She had taken off as soon as the whistle had blown, sprinting backwards.

Larry, a fairly new lab tech on Emily's team, trapped the ball and began dribbling up the field. Emily stayed even with him. He reached the midfield line, skillfully weaving his way around three members of the opposing offense.

At the midfield line he passed the ball to Daniel who dribbled it a little ways. They were nearing the eighteen when Ryan ran up to Daniel, ready to steal the ball. Emily yelled.

"I'm open!"

Daniel looked up and passed it just as Ryan reached him. It was too late however, and Ryan gained the ball.

Emily took off after Ryan, running as fast as she could. She got in front of him and turned quickly, slide tackling him. He tripped over her legs and fell, rolling a little ways down the field. Emily stood up and took off with the ball, scoring quickly.

"Yes!" she yelled, punching her fist in the air. She turned and ran back to her side. She stopped next to Ryan, who was picking himself up off the ground.

"You okay?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride." He said, standing up slowly. She grinned and ruffled his shaggy hair.

"Lunch is ready!" A voice called from over by the pavilion.

Emily looked over at Ryan. "Race you back!" She shouted, flashing him a wicked smile as she took off.

He ran after her, but was unable to catch up. He finally reached the pavilion and Emily was leaning against one of the tables, looking bored. She looked up as he stopped in front of her panting.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to get here." She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

He just glared.

Eric ran up. "Come on guys. Let's get our food."

Emily waited in line and got a burger and some chips and fruit. She stood with Eric and Ryan, looking for a table. Horatio and Calleigh waved to them to come over to their table. Valera and Genevieve joined them.

They sat happily eating their food, and talking.

Emily looked over at Ryan, who was eating his food very methodically, one dish at a time. She shook her head.

"You are so OCD." She said with a smile.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Genevieve chimed in. "You should see his house. Everything is perfect. He makes me feel guilty about my mess of an apartment."

Everyone laughed.

"One time," said Eric with a smile. "I took his borrowed his favorite pen for like two minutes. He threw quite a fit."

Emily giggled. "Admit it, Ryan, you are very OCD."

Ryan just mumbled something about not being hungry and left. Emily got up and asked if the rest of the team fancied a walk on the beach. Everyone agreed.

Emily smiled as she, Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Valera, and Genevieve, walked on the beach. The sand felt cool and pleasant beneath her feet, and the waves lapped gently around her ankles. The team was busy telling stories about their most terrible vacations.

Emily was laughing as Horatio and Calleigh told them about a very annoying flight attendant they had dealt with on the way to Hawaii, when she suddenly found herself lifted off her feet.

Eric and Ryan had snuck up on her. Ryan had grabbed her ankles and Eric had grabbed her under her arms. She struggled in vain as Eric and Ryan ran further into the waves.

"One, two, three!" Eric counted as they swung her back and forth. On three, they let her go, sending her flying. She landed in the waves. They laughed as she came up soaked from head to toe.

"That is it!" She bellowed. She ran at Ryan and tackled him at his ankles, sending him sprawling.

"Help me out here!" she yelled.

Genevieve and Valera got into it, laughing as they splashed at Eric and Ryan, who were now outnumbered three to one.

Calleigh and Horatio had so far managed to stay out of the squabble. Unfortunately Eric sent a huge splash for Emily that missed and hit Horatio full in the face. Calleigh laughed hysterically while the poor man shook the saltwater out of his hair and rubbed his eyes. He turned to his wife.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Calleigh shot him a mischievous grin and took off, running down the beach to what she hoped was safety. Horatio caught up to her quickly and scooped her up. He carried her to the waves and unceremoniously dumped her in.

She laughed. She was soaked now, too.

"Help me up?" She asked innocently, looking up at Horatio.

He held out his hand. She grabbed it and gave it and gave analmighty tug, bringing Horatio down with her.

By the time the team got back to the picnic, all of them were thoroughly soaked; it was time to leave.

Emily smiled as she lay down a towel in the driver's seat of her Hummer and said goodbye to the team. This was one day she would never forget.

Review!


End file.
